general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocco Falconeri
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = 682 Paulson, #4B Port Charles, New York | parents = Dante and Lulu Falconeri | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Sonny Corinthos Olivia Falconeri (paternal) Luke and Laura Spencer (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) Talia Falconeri (paternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lucky Spencer (maternal) Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal great) Pat Spencer Bobbie Spencer Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (adoptive; deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Spencer Cassadine Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal) Tommy Falconeri Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal once removed) Carly Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Michael Corinthos Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Rocco Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Dante and Lulu Falconeri via IVF. Background Rocco is the son of Dante and Lulu Falconeri via IVF and was carried by Dr. Britt Westbourne, although he was believed to the son of Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Britt Westbourne via one night stand. Britt revealed that she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's baby at the Nurses Ball and everyone is shocked and believes she is lying. Patrick and his girlfriend, Sabrina Santiago perform a DNA test and it turns out that he is Patrick's. However, it is later discovered that this test was tampered with by Britt's mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht. Britt feels baby Rocco move for the first time on June 7, 2013. On August 13, 2013, Britt and Patrick find out that the baby is a boy. On August 30, when Patrick threatens to get full custody of their son, Britt reveals that he is not the father and claims that Brad Cooper is the father via sperm donation. On December 17, it is revealed that Obrecht used Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos to help Britt get pregnant, and Rocco is actually their son. Dante and Lulu learn that Rocco is Dante's son on February 18, 2014. On March 24, 2014, Elizabeth Webber shows Lulu a letter that Britt wrote revealing Rocco's true maternity. On March 25, 2014, Lulu confronts Britt at her and Nikolas' engagement party, and Britt finally admits the truth about Rocco's full parentage. Storylines |-|2013= Rocco was born on September 9, 2013 to Dr. Britt Westbourne, after having just revealed the truth to Patrick, that he is not her son's father, Britt is confronted by Sabrina. Britt begins experiencing pains and they soon discover that she is in labor. Nikolas Cassadine, who was hosting Britt at his home, arrives at Wyndemere and finds Britt on the floor and Sabrina tells him the she is in labor. He informs them that the launch will not be back in time to get Britt to the hospital. Britt is forced to deliver "her" son, without any medication, at Wyndemere with the help of Sabrina and Nikolas. Soon after the baby is born, Britt realizes that something is wrong with him. Using her experience as an OBGYN, Britt deduces that there is fluid in her son's lungs and he needs to be rushed to the hospital immediately. The launch arrives but Britt is in no condition to be moved, so after some convincing she allows Sabrina to take her son to the . Sabrina rushes the baby to the hospital and he is saved by Dr. Silas Clay. Brad watches through the hospital room window as Silas works to save the baby. Meanwhile back at Wyndemere the launch returns and Nikolas carries Britt out of the house and to the launch. When they arrive at the hospital, Dr. Clay tells Britt that her son is fine and Sabrina got him to the hospital just in time. After Nikolas and Britt leave to get Britt checked out, Sabrina's friend Nurse Felix DuBois comments that the baby looks nothing like Brad and Nikolas also says that he looks nothing like Britt either, adding to the theory that Britt is lying about the baby's biological parents. When Britt is getting ready to leave the hospital, she runs into Nikolas and tells him she named "her" son Ben, because her best friend in med school had a son named Ben and she liked the name. He is taken back to Wyndemere, due to Britt not being able to find a place to stay, and is subsequently kidnapped by his estranged and fugitive "grandmother" Dr. Obrecht. Obrecht brings him to Cassadine Island, where she gives him to Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick's wife who is supposedly deceased, being held captive by Obrecht. Robin is led to believe that "Ben" is Patrick's child with Britt, and takes care of him. While trying to get her son back from her father, Britt tells Faison that "Ben" is not her biological son. Faison thinks Britt is lying and refuses to hand "little Cesar" over to her, but he is forced to when Nikolas arrives with a gun and demands that Faison returns "Ben" to Britt. On their way out to get Robin and leave the island, Nikolas and Britt encounter Jerry Jacks. He forces them all to return to Port Charles with Robin, Faison and Dr. Obrecht so that Robin can synthesize a cure for polonium poisoning from Luke Spencer's blood for Jerry. "Ben" returns to Port Charles with Britt and Nikolas. Britt admitted to Nikolas that neither Patrick Drake nor Brad Cooper are Ben's biological father. As Britt embarks on a new romantic relationship with Nikolas, she is tempted to tell him the entire truth of "Ben's" parentage. However she changes her mind at the last minute and tells him that she got pregnant by an anonymous sperm donor instead of admitting the truth. Meanwhile, Dante and Lulu are going through the heartbreak of losing their daughter, Connie, the child they thought was theirs carried by their surrogate and friend, Maxie Jones, but turned out to be Maxie's biological daughter with Damian Spinelli. Dante and Lulu are forced to give Connie back to Spinelli. Dante suggests they use their other embryos and try for another child. However, at the hospital, they find out that the embryos have disappeared. The lab tech, Ellie Trout, asks for answers from her boss, Brad Cooper, who claims to know nothing about them disappearing, and says he'll go ask Britt. When Obrecht is arrested for Robin's kidnapping, she blackmails Britt into helping her by threatening to reveal the truth about "Ben". Britt visits her mom, and there, it's revealed that Obrecht used Dante and Lulu's remaining embryos to help Britt get pregnant, and "Ben" is actually Dante and Lulu's son. Britt goes back to Wyndemere, and finds Brad there, who tells her that Dante and Lulu know their embryos are gone, and they're probably going to find out Britt has their son. Lulu travels out to Wyndemere to question Britt in person, but Britt isn't there. However, this gives Lulu the opportunity to meet her son for the first time, though she is still unaware of their connection. "Ben" meets his biological father when Lulu invites Nikolas to spend Christmas with her and Dante. Britt and "Ben" accompany Nikolas to the Falconeri's loft and here Dante is able to meet "Ben". Lulu and Dante spend Christmas day bonding with "Ben", still unaware that he is their child. "Ben" also spends time with his father at the hospital and gets to see his biological mother. |-|2014= In the following weeks, Lulu visits Nikolas more often and as a result, spends a lot of time bonding with "Ben". In early February 2014, when Lulu is watching "Ben" for Nikolas she notices a rash on his arm. When she brings this up to Nikolas, he tells her that "Ben" is allergic to latex and certain fruits. Lulu is astonished that Dante shares the same exact allergies as "Ben". Later, Nikolas goes to the hospital to get a refill of "Ben's" allergy cream, when he runs into Elizabeth Webber. He tells Elizabeth that Britt used an anonymous sperm donor to get pregnant and she wonders who "Ben's" real father could be. Elizabeth becomes suspicious of a connection between Dante and "Ben" when Lulu's cousin, Lucas Jones arrives at the hospital needing a refill of the same allergy cream for Dante. Elizabeth shares her suspicions with Felix and he agrees to help her run a DNA test on "Ben" and Dante. Elizabeth gets her hands on "Ben's" hairbrush, while Felix is able to get a bottle that Dante drank from, and they took these two items to the lab to run the test. Elizabeth and Felix received the results of the paternity test on Valentine's Day and they proved that Dante is "Ben's" biological father. Elizabeth then went to Wyndemere and confronted Britt about stealing Dante's sperm. The two got into a cat fight and Elizabeth advised Britt to tell Nikolas the truth, because she was going to tell Dante that "Ben" is his son. As Elizabeth heads to Lulu and Dante's loft to tell them the truth, Britt tells Nikolas that Dante is "Ben's" father, right after Nikolas proposes to her. Britt leaves out the fact that Lulu is also "Ben's" biological mother, and when asked if she knew all along, she lies and says she had no idea that her mother used Dante's sperm to impregnate her. Nikolas and Britt then head to the Falconeri loft to tell Britt's side of the story, unaware that Elizabeth has not yet told them the news. Nikolas blurts out to Dante and Lulu that Britt had no idea Dante was "Ben's" father. Britt explains that it was all her mother's idea to use an existing sperm sample from the lab. She denies knowing that the sample was Dante's, despite Elizabeth's disbelief. Dante asks to see his son, but Nikolas and Britt convince him to wait until the morning. Elizabeth leaves Dante and Lulu with the paternity test and when alone Lulu congratulates Dante on becoming a father. The next day, Dante tells Sonny that "Ben" is his son. A few days later, Dante spends time with his son. Elizabeth discovers the letter Britt wrote to Lulu that says she is "Ben's" mother. Elizabeth shows an elated Lulu the letter and truth comes out to everyone. Obrecht kidnaps "Ben" and holds him hostage at Elizabeth Webber's house. On April 8, "Ben" is rescued and reunited with his parents. Later on, Lulu lets Britt say goodbye to "Ben". On April 11, Dante and Lulu rename their son, Rocco. The next morning Rocco wakes up in bed with his parents. On April 30, Rocco visits his uncle Nik and aunt Liz at Wyndemere. On May 1, He gets to meet his aunt Maxie. On May 15, Rocco spends time with his parents and gets a visit from Anna. On May 27, Rocco spends time with his parents at Kelly's. On June 18, Rocco spends time with his mom, grandma and dad at the park. On June 23, Rocco hangs out with his aunt Maxie. On July 14, Rocco goes to the Floating Rib with his mom, dad and grandma and doesn't make a peep. Rocco is later seen on Aug 28, with his daddy in bed playing. Then aunt Elizabeth shows up to watch him while his daddy goes to work. While with his aunt Liz his uncle Nik shows up to spend time with him. Health and Vitals *Had fluid in his lungs when he was born 9, 2013 *Kidnapped by Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Allergic to latex; uses special cream Feb 3, 2014 *Threatened with a dagger by Liesl Obrecht 2014 *Kidnapped by Liesl Obrecht again 2014 *Had an ear infection 23, 2014 Family tree Photo gallery File:Nursesball.jpg|Britt reveals her pregnancy File:Brittbenkicking1.png|Britt feels Rocco move File:Brittpregnant.png|Britt during her pregnancy File:Briklamazeclass.jpg|Britt and Nikolas at lamaze class File:Brittpatrickclass.png|Britt and Patrick during lamaze class File:ITSABOY!!!!.png|IT'S A BOY!!!!!!! File:Babyboyrocco.png|Rocco during an ultrasound File:Benn12.png File:Britt2.png|Britt goes into labor File:Brittgivesbirth.png|Britt in labor File:Brittface.jpg|Britt gives birth File:Babyroccobrina.png File:Brittholdsben.jpg|Sabrina hands Rocco to Britt File:Babyrocco14.png|Baby Rocco File:Roccosick.png File:Brittroccosick.png|Britt realizes that Rocco is sick File:Sabrinarocco.png|Sabrina rushes Rocco to the hospital File:Roccohospital.png|Rocco in the hospital File:Roccopatricknik.png|Baby Rocco with his uncle Nikolas File:Rocco.png File:Benroccogoeshome.png|Rocco goes home with Britt and Nikolas File:Obrechtrocco.png|Obrecht kidnaps Rocco File:Rocco3.png|Baby Rocco File:Roccoof.png|Rocco, Obrecht and Faison File:Roccobritt.png|Britt rescues Rocco File:Benhalloween.jpg|Rocco's first halloween File:Nikrocco.png|Rocco and his uncle Nik File:Lulurocco.png|Rocco with his biological mommy, Lulu. File:Lanterocco2.png|Rocco spends his first Christmas with his biological parents. File:Roccodante.png|Rocco with his biological daddy, Dante. File:Roccomamatime.png File:Roccomamasleep.png|Rocco sleeping in his mother's arms. File:Roccolulu1.png File:Roccolulurash.png|Lulu notices a rash on Rocco's arm. File:L2.png|Lulu dreams that Rocco is her's and Dante's File:Luroccodream2-13.png File:Lantefindout2.png|Dante and Lulu learn that Dante is Rocco's father File:Danterocco6.png|Rocco with his father, Dante in Lulu's dream File:Luludream_2-19-14.png|Lulu dreams of Rocco and Dante then Britt shows up File:Babyben.png File:Lanteroccosmiles.png File:Luludream3-13-14.png|Lulu dreams that Rocco is her son File:Luludreambbd3-13-14.png File:Sonnylivdrocco.png|Rocco meets his paternal grandparents File:Roccodante1.png|Rocco and Dante File:Rocco5.png|Rocco in his crib File:Lurocco.png|Rocco and Lulu File:Lulufindsout1.png|Elizabeth tells Lulu that Rocco is HER son File:Brittadmits.png|Britt finally admits that Rocco is Lulu's son File:Roccoobrecht.png|Obrecht kidnaps Rocco again File:Lizben.png|Rocco with aunt Liz File:Brittsavesrocco.png|Britt rescues Rocco again File:Roccoisback.png|Dante reunites Rocco with his mother File:Luluholdsben.png|Rocco with his mom File:Brittsaysgoodbye.png|Rocco says goodbye to Britt File:Falconerifamphoto1.png|Rocco with his parents File:Homedlr.png|Rocco goes home with Dante and Lulu File:Babyrocco.png|Ben becomes Rocco File:Lanter3.png|Rocco wakes up in between his parents File:Lanter5kiss.png|Dante and Lulu kiss with Rocco in between them File:Rocconiklizlu.png|Rocco with his mommy, uncle Nik and aunt Liz File:Roccomaxie.png|Rocco meets his aunt Maxie File:Roccosleeping.png File:Roccomama.png File:Rocconap.png File:Roccomama1.png|Rocco and his mom at Kelly's File:Roccolulu.png|Rocco smiling File:Roccodaddy.png|Rocco and his dad at Kelly's File:Roccoluliv.png|Rocco at the park File:RoccoLivLulu.png|Rocco at the park with his mom and grandma File:Roccoauntmaxie.png|Rocco and his aunt Maxie File:Rauntmlu.png|Rocco with his mom and aunt Maxie File:Roccograndma.png|Rocco with his grandma File:Roccogmd.png|Rocco at the Floating Rib with his mom, dad and grandma File:Roccodanteplay.png|Rocco and his daddy play File:Roccodaddy1.png|Rocco and his daddy in bed File:Roccoliz.png|Rocco with his aunt Liz File:Rocconik1.png|Rocco falls asleep on his uncle's lap References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Fictional adoptees